7 days with
by weirdgrammar
Summary: Not only Aomine suddenly appears as a girl, now Kagami has to accept the fact that Aomine is gonna stay with him. Kagami/femAomine and later AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 7 days with…

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing:** AoKaga.

**Warning(s):** Eventually a shonen-ai. Slightly **AU**. And I'm not sure when is the setting. How about summer school holiday? Yep, sounds great! And yeah, this has **nothing** to do with the original plot of KnB. Oh yeah, it's Kagami's POV.

Enjoy~!

* * *

'HAAAAAAAH?!' is the only reaction I could give.

It's a pretty normal reaction, right?

Hey, come on! It is normal!

Okay, okay. I'll tell you why.

First, all the Kiseki no Sedai members are here, standing in _my_ doorway, huffing puffing, _panicking_—except for a guy with… what's his name again? Ah, Akashi Seijuro. He's always calm, isn't he?

Yeah.

Kiseki.

No.

Sedai.

The strongest, best, and an all-star team of Teikō Junior High School.

Second, Aomine Daiki, the ace of Kiseki no Sedai and also the ace of Tōō High, the most arrogant guy I've ever met in my life—remember? His famous quote; 'the only one who can beat me, is me alone'. Too many of 'me'. I guess he likes repetition so much; big fan of Shakespeare? Wait, does he know who Shakespeare is? Wait! What I want to say is this guy, the high mighty guy, Aomine Daiki finally says 'Help me!'

Wow, _Aomine Daiki_ says 'Help me!'

I must be dreaming.

But, Kuroko's jab—argh! That hurts, okay?!—in my ribs tells me it's not a dream.

And third, uh… are my eyes playing tricks on me?

Well…

Aomine's supposed to be very tall—che, it's just 2 cm! 2 cm!—and muscular, and tanned skin, right? Uhm, yeah, his skin is still darker than everyone else. Tick. Yep, short blue hair. Tick. Arrogant. Tick.

Uhm, I don't know he likes baggy hoodie. And, is he shrinking or what? And his voice is kinda… weird? No, high-pitched? Even higher than Kise's.

"Do you get it, Bakagami?!" Aomine yells again. Geez, stop assaulting my ears!

"I'm not stupid, Ahomine! And I'm 'very' sorry for not listening to you earlier!" Which is true, 'cause I was too shocked with their sudden appearance and Aomine's words. And busy analyzing the current Aomine's figure too. I think he looks… different today.

See, that 'HAAAAAAAH?!' reaction is acceptable, right?

"Kagami-kun," Again, Kuroko's voice startles me—hey, when did he sneak up behind me and who _gave_ him the permission to enter my house? "Are your ears just some sorts of decorations?"

I swivel round, "If you are here just to make fun of me, then get out!"

"Does he know yelling and kicking people out are very rude?" the so-called red king comments as he walks past me.

"He is _Bakagami-_nanodayo," says the megane.

The tallest and childish guy, Murasakibara scratches his head, "I'm beat~ I wanna eat snacks. Do you have any, Muro-chin's friend?"

I'm at my limit!

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" I scream at top of my lungs.

"Ne, ne, Kagamicchi, please calm down-ssu," Kise holds out his hands.

"CALM DOWN?! Hell no! And stop calling me 'Kagamicchi!'"

"Please do not shout, Kagami-kun. You are disturbing your neighbors," Kuroko hushes me, "And we really HAVE a problem here, Kagami-kun."

"Do tell me," Relax, relax! Relax, Taiga~ you're not an animal, but a human. Taiga, not tiger.

Aomine crosses his arms over his chest, making some stupid faces. And Kise twiddles his thumbs, stuttering, "Well… you see, Kagamicchi. Something happened… and Aominecchi…"

"What's with Aomine?" At. My. Limit.

Said guy bangs Kise on the wall—hey, my wall!—and grunts, "And I changed into a fucking girl!"

"Oh, that explains your bo—WHAT?!"

I blink.

And blink.

And blink again.

"G—girl? You're lying, aren't you?" No. No way. That's impossible. Totally impossible. This is not Naruto. Not Bleach. Not KHR!

For Maji Burger's sake, this is Ku***o *o Ba***e!

"He doesn't tell lies, Kagami," the megane adjusts his thick megane.

I shake my head, "I… uh… no… I just… can't believe it…"

"You're such a simpleton. Your brain can't even process Daiki's words," the red king snickers. I really don't like him!

Kuroko gives me a pity look, "Kagami-kun is an idiot."

Hey, Aomine just told me he's… he's a girl, and you expect me to blindly believe it?!

Aomine clicks his tongue, harshly grabs my hand, and places it on his chest, "Feel it!"

Ah, it feels soft~ Like marshmallow~

Suddenly, realization hits me and 5 L of red blood cells rush to my face like a tsunami! My head is spinning. My brain is not working. All my senses are focusing on one thing—the softness of Aomine's chest. No, _breasts_.

And I can't help grinning too.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU IDIOT!" Aomine _rewards_ me a powerful punch on my face, sending me flying 10 feet away. Urgh, he might be a girl, but he's _still_ Aomine of Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko offers me his hand, "Do you believe it now, Kagami-kun?"

Uhm, after that heavy punch, I can't say 'no' anymore, can I?

…

A brooding silence falls between us. I mean, like sitting in a suuuuuuper dark room, being surrounded with these ridiculous people, and the-tanned-boy-suddenly-transformed-into-a-girl thing. And what's with this mafia-like aura?!

"So…" I swallow hard, "What happened actually?"

Aomine points at Midorima, "It's his fault!"

"_My _fault?!"

"Yeah! You are the one who brought your stupid lucky item!"

Oh, Midorima seems angry, "And you are the one who still did it even after I'd warned you-nanodayo!"

"Ne, ne, ne… Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, please do not fight," but his voice can't compete with Aomine's and Midorima's.

Their loud voices echo in the living room. He blames him. He blames him. Blaming each other.

But, the point is, I can't understand anything at all!

"SILENCE!"

An ultimate command from the mighty king.

And we freeze.

"Atsushi," Akashi eyes Murasakibara, "stop munching your snack," the tallest guy immediately stops eating, then he adds, "Tetsuya, tell your friend what really happened," before he gets up, leaving us.

Kuroko nods, "Midorima-kun's lucky item for today is a mysterious gem stone."

Suddenly, Akashi reappears with a paper and a drawing on it, "See? The stone is green."

I peer closer, "Yeah, I know it's green. But, I'm kinda… confused with the drawing. Is that a stone or leaf? Who drew this? I bet a kid can do better than—Ouch, my head! Kuroko!"

Kuroko pulls my ears, whispering, "Do NOT comment Akashi-kun's drawing."

"His dra—ummph!" Again, Kuroko shuts my mouth.

'Do NOT!' he mouths. I glance over Kuroko's shoulder and I can see the red king smiling dangerously. Now, I understand how he could gain a complete control over Ahomine and Kise.

I take a deep breath, to contain my laughter later, perhaps—I hope I don't have to—and sit down, "Ah, okay. Please continue."

"This stone is cursed. People say if you make fun of this stone, you'll be cursed too," Kuroko explains as Akashi continues showing his kindergarten level drawing and I try my best to hold my laughter. The worst punishment ever!

"And this guy," he points at Aomine, "is known as the dumbest person in the universe, decided to challenge the myth. And here we are. Aomine-kun becomes Aomine-chan." Aomine just growls in annoyance.

"Well, he _is _Ahomine. Everyone knows that. It's a general knowledge," I say, my eyes glazing, "And why are you guys sitting in front of me now? That's his problem, not mine."

"You fail to grasp the point of this meeting, don't you?" Akashi asks.

"Muro-chin's friend, we are here to ask for your help," Murasakibara finally talks again.

I jerk back, "My help?"

Midorima sighs, "Yes, because of this problem, Aomine can't go home anymore. He'll give his parents serious heart attacks if he shows up now-nanodayo."

Heh, I suffer from it every day.

_Every. Single. Day._

"And?" I still don't get it.

The little red king's lost his patience, "And Daiki will be staying here until he changes back!"

Huh?

Say again?

Staying with me?

Aomine…?

With me?

A girl…?

No, Aomine, right…?

Yeah, Aomine…

I dart at said person. And he smirks.

"よろしくおねがいします, 火神 大我~ (Yoroshiku onegai shi masu, Kagami Taiga~)"

* * *

_Yoroshiku onegai shi masu_: Please take care of me~

**Author's note:** Another simple KnB fanfic from me. A very simple plot—heh, what's that? Honestly, I don't have it—Just a few chapters. Yep, that's for sure.

Anyway, any review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **7 days with...

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Oh~~~~ this friggin' large meat bun is surprisingly soft!

Er, all meat buns are soft, right?

Never mind!

I'm hungry like a beast and this bun is not only large and soft, but warm too! Wow, just hit a jackpot, it seems!

Itadakima—

"FUCK YOU, BAKAGAMI!" A powerful hook punch lands on my jaw, causing me to fall from my bed!

Groaning, I cast my eyes on the bed. It's blurry, but I think I see someone sitting on my bed. Hey, get off _my_ bed!

"PERVERT!" Aomine's high-pitched voice hits my eardrums. Realization comes sweeping back!

I forgot Aomine's staying at my place!

And I must be really tired that I didn't realize I went to bed.

He climbs out of _my _bed, stands right in front of me, and his white singlet hangs loosely on his curvy body, hands on his hip, glaring dangerously at me like a predator ready to devour his prey.

I swallow thickly.

"Enjoy caressing your _meat bun_?" his tone is cold, sending shivers down my spine.

Oh, so it was his—!

Er…

He leans down; his face is just few inches from mine, "Don't give me that 'OH!' look."

Crap!

I need to retort! Idea! Idea! "Well, not my fault too! I _usually _sleep alone. Never expected a company."

Aomine pauses—hah, I win!—then, he smirks—huh, what?

"So, you're saying that you are a virgin," he snickers, giving me a sympathy look.

I feel a warm blush rise to my cheeks, but I stand up—I feel great 'cause I'm taller than him!—and ask, "What does that have to do with sleeping alone?!"

His wicked grin grows wider and wider, "Sleeping alone means you've never had sex. And that concludes that you are a virgin."

I've lost my tongue! Speechless! Dumbfounded! Damn, he got me!

"Poor, our ace," he begins to run his fingers along my shoulder blade, "A virgin, lives alone, doesn't have a girlfriend, totally devoted to basketball only, and an idiot too."

Seriously?

Is he really a guy?! Well, his body has curves and boobs. But, he's still a guy, isn't he? He's still the cocky guy named Aomine Daiki, right?!

Aomine stands on tiptoes, lips almost touch my right ear, and whispers, "Want me to entertain you, my dear tiger?"

FUCK!

"ENOUGH!" I immediately push him away from me. He lands on his hip and groans loudly. Guilty strikes my heart.

"Ow… what's that for, Bakagami?! C'mon, I was playing! No need to be worked up!" he screams, rubbing his hip.

But, I won't give in so that easily. Not for Ahomine, certainly, "Che, I just pushed a little bit, and now you're whining like a kid. Don't know Aomine Daiki is actually weak like a little girl."

He shoots a glare, "Dude, I'm mentally a guy, but now, my body is a girl! Save that in your empty brain!"

Got his point there.

"Fine," I approach him and scoop him up—wow, he's so light!—and as a reflex response, Aomine screams and pushes my cheek, struggling in my arms.

"Hey, STOP! You'll fall!" I hold him tighter and tighter.

"No! Put me DOWN!" Aomine keeps pushing my cheek, "I said, put me DOWN!"

"WOAH! Hey! Don't tell me you're scared of height!"

He yells again, "OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT! Just put me fucking DOWN!"

"TELL ME WHY!"

"'CAUSE BEING CARRIED BY A GUY IS WEIRD, STUPID!"

Ah. He's right.

But, naah. Who cares?

"It _is _weird if your body is a male. But, now you are a girl, aren't you, _Ao-chan_?" I question. He looks perplexed, but then turns his face away.

"Whatever," he murmurs. But, I know his ears are reddening. VICTORY~

I walk towards the kitchen while carrying him over my shoulder—still, carrying him in bridal style is just…whatever, "It's time for breakf—"

"Kagami-kun~" My ears catch Momoi's voice.

Well, it'd be better if only my ears caught her voice.

But, now, even my eyes catch her shocked face!

She stands there, on the doorway—dammit, don't tell me I forgot to lock my door yesterday?!—with mouth wide open.

Momoi Satsuki just caught us in the most embarrassing moment—me, carrying Aomine, my rival, her childhood friend!

FUCK!

Even Aomine freezes.

A sly smile makes its way to Momoi's face, "Ah~ Lovely-dovey in early morning~?"

"Satsuki!" Aomine screams—ow, my ear! "It's not like what are you thinking!"

"Don't worry, don't worry," she waves her hands, "I won't tell anyone, okay?"

No! This is bad!

I put Aomine down, "Misunderstanding! Yeah, you're just misunderstanding the situation!"

Aomine nods quickly, "Yep! It's nothing! Really!"

Momoi rubs her chin, "Oh, really? Want to tell me what happened actually?"

"Well, you see, something happened, I pushed Aomine and he fell down. So, I was…. kinda, you know, guilty? So, I… I thought carrying him to kitchen would make it up! Yeah, that's what happened!" I explain nervously without catching a breath.

"Something happened…" her voice trails off, then she shrieks again, "Never mind! I believe you!"

Honestly, I think she doesn't.

Momoi flings her arms around her childhood friend, "I was worried about you, you know! Tetsu-kun's told me everything! From A-Z! Can't believe you were dumb enough to play with Midorin's stone!" she scolds him—he deserves it anyway.

Making my own way to the kitchen, I stretch my body as Momoi continues lecturing the stupid guy. I should start making breakfast.

Their stupid quarrel grows louder as I rummage in the refrigerator. Where's the pan, anyway?

"Ah, Momoi," I say her name, "Do you want to have breakfast too?" Just to be polite.

She turns her head, "Oh yes, if you don't mind," then she faces Aomine again.

Deafening my ears, I start heating the pan and making breakfast. A simple breakfast should be enough for today. While waiting for the pan, I pour milk into glasses—that couple's gonna need calcium to cool their heads off.

And their quarrel ends just right after I finish making the breakfast.

"Done?" I ask them.

They nod, "Yeah, kinda."

"Okay, now you can start digging in," I place the plates on the table. They swallow looking at the breakfast.

"Damn, Kagami. Are you sure you made this yourself?" Aomine questions me.

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, of course."

Amazement dances in Momoi's eyes, "Well, it's… amazing! Bacons, sausages, fried eggs… It looks nice! You even made for 3 servings! Gosh! It's…!"

"Well," I shrug my shoulders, "enjoy your meal~ I guess."

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Momoi takes a small bite of sausage, then her face lights up, "Kagami-kun! It's good! Delicious! Great!"

"Why…" I scratched behind my head, "Well, thanks."

"Yeah, it's good!" he munches, "Better than Satsuki's" he munches again, "No, wrong. Satsuki's cooking is beyond than terrible!"

"Hey, it's not!" Momoi shouts.

I need to do something before they start fighting again, "Anyway, Momoi, I don't think worrying about Aomine only would bring you here."

"Ah, now you mention it," she fingers her chin, "I come here to fetch Aomine-kun. We're going for shopping later. Wanna come too?"

I shake my head, "I'm staying. Thanks, though. And shopping for what?"

"His shirts!" she simply answers.

"Ah, yeah, he's gonna need some girl clo—"

WAIT! That means—!

I dart at said boy, and he stops chewing his food, smiling evilly.

"That's why it felt soft and warm, Kagami-kun~"

Instantly, my face's getting hotter and hotter. A thick lump is stuck in my throat. My stomach plummets.

DAMN!

And Aomine's face is still plastered with his _goddamn _crazy smile!

"Satsuki, let's go," he gets up, "before a tiger goes crazy here," he eyes me. Momoi wears a question look, but tails her childhood friend.

And here I am, sitting alone, dumbfounded as watching them disappear behind the door, with Aomine's mocking voice still ringing in my ears.

FUCK YOU, AOMINE!

* * *

Clock reads 21:47, and yet, they haven't returned. My hair is wet, dripping with water. Feel good after taking bath. And, even better, being alone in my own apartment! YESSSS! The greatest feeling ever.

Oh, I hope they won't show up again. Really!

I hum and open the refrigerator to get a drink. But suddenly someone bangs my door loudly, ruining my mood.

Aomine stomps towards the couch with bags in his hands. His face's like thunder. And Momoi looks very nervous following him behind.

He dives in the couch, making himself comfortable without any greeting or looking at me. Momoi bows apologetically, "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. Please don't mind Aomine-kun. He's just tired."

"It's your fault!" Aomine snarls, "You dragged me everywhere, even asked me to bring your stuff, and paid for your lunch! Now, I'm dead tired!"

"Come on, Aomine-kun," she tilts her head, "You know, it's not very easy for me to have a girl accompanying me shopping."

He just swings his hand, "Whatever. Go get your stuff and go home. I bet your mom's looking for you."

"Ah, Momoi, let me walk you home," I offer.

She shakes her head, "No, you don't have to."

"Go with him, Satsuki. You're a girl," Aomine chips in. Wow, he cares for his childhood friend after all. I've never seen this side of Aomine's.

Momoi is surprised at first, but she nods, "Thank you, Kagami-kun," she beams, "And bye, Aomine-kun~!"

…

We are heading to her place, walking side by side. The night is so cool and calm even though it's summer. Weird but pleasant.

"Kagami-kun," she starts a conversation, "I'm sorry if Aomine-kun's caused you troubles."

"Huh? No, it's fine."

"Really? Because I always imagine you and Aomine-kun scratch each other like cat and dog," she looks at me.

I jerk a bit, "Wow, I don't know about him, but, I'm not that childish."

Momoi laughs a little, "I don't think so, Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun's always lost his patience. Just like Aomine-kun. So, I don't know whether to believe Kagami-kun or not."

I facepalm, "Please… do not put me same level as him."

"But, Kagami-kun," she drops her eyes on the ground, "I'm glad you let him stay at your place. I didn't lie when I said I was worried about him. And honestly, I feel bad for not be able to take care of him. And I feel bad for you too because you have to take care of him."

I suppress a small sigh, "You don't have to feel that way. It's not your fault. And I said it's fine, right?"

She looks at me with wide eyes, but it slowly dissolves into smile, "Thank you so much, Kagami-kun."

"I think I've heard enough 'thank you' today," I say.

Momoi giggles then turns her body facing me, "Well, my house is just there. By the way, Kagami-kun, I wish you happy days with Aomine-kun~! And don't grab his breasts again!" and runs away.

I stand there, speechless.

…

"I'm home," I say, opening the door. No answer.

Not that I expect Aomine would come to greet me. Just a habit.

I walk to the couch, crouch down, watching the blunette sleep soundly. Light snores escape from his lips. Huh, old habit dies hard. Well, he must be really tired. Being dragged by a girl for shopping is the worst nightmare for any guy in the world. And he's mentally a guy.

I sigh, "You're hopeless."

Carrying him bridal style,—I could care less now. He's sleeping and carrying like this is much easier anyway—I go to my bedroom. Gently as not to wake the monster up, I lay him on the bed. He shifts a bit, to my surprise, almost giving me a heart attack—being caught pinning him on the bed is the worst case scenario ever!—and…

_Mumbles…_

"Satsuki… enough… tired… no more shopping…"

My eyes go huge. I can't believe my ears.

"No…yadda…I hate that shirt…come on…Satsuki…"

Wow, Aomine Daiki is actually mumbling in his sleep!

I turn my head, trying my best to hold my laughter. Can't believe this guy mumbles like a kid. However, something catches my attention.

"Tetsu…I'm sorry…"

Huh?

"Really…"

This guy…

Still feels guilty for abandoning Kuroko before?

I crawl out of the bed, deciding to take the couch for tonight. Before closing the door, I look at the sleeping rival.

Well, I can't deny he does look innocent in his sleep. I wouldn't have thought him as a cocky guy if I hadn't known him.

"Kagami…" my ears perk up at my name when I'm just about to leave.

"…idiot…" he adds.

Ok.

Moral of the story: Do NOT judge person in his sleep, especially Aomine Daiki!

* * *

**Author's note:** Any review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **7 days with...

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Like a programmed robot, I take garbage from the kitchen to put it outside. Living alone means I have to do it alone. No mom's yelling, no dad's help, no prepared breakfast, nothing. Just me.

"Ah, Kagami-kun. You look tired today," my neighbor, Hanako-baasan greets me like usual while taking out her trash too.

Flashing her a smile, I greet her back, "Well, kinda… desu." which it's a half-heartedly reply, 'cause I really don't want to listen to her gossips again.

But, her gesture shows that she has a new gossip and crushes my hope to have my breakfast earlier, "Kagami-kun, I want to ask you something, if you don't mind."

'If you don't mind', huh? Heck, that sentence means I have to answer her question, "Uhm, yeah. What is it?" Just being polite.

"Yesterday, I saw two girls go to your house. But then, only one girl came out from your house. Where's the other on—"

"—Kagami, I want food~" Aomine's sleepy voice startles us. I instantly whip my head and see Aomine stand on my doorway, with his sleepy face, bed hair, and, yeah, the usual white sleeveless hanging loose on his small figure and fitted black short—I bet Momoi picked it for him.

But I'm sure the description above changes on my neighbor's mind—she'd describe Aomine as 'her', not 'him'!

Instinctively, I hold out my right arm and **tackle** him down by my shoulder, and kick the door loudly, slamming the door before my neighbor's wide eyes!

The sound of our falling impact resounds loudly in the apartment.

"Argh…!" Aomine throws his head back, wincing, "FUCK YOU, KAGAMI! That hurts!"

"Fuck you too 'cause popping out so suddenly!" I shift to left to give him more space, "Thanks to you, today I'll be gossip of the week!"

He turns away and lies huddling, hugging himself, still biting back his wince, "And what's that have to do with tackling me down?!" and mouths, 'My back!'

Shooting him a look, I say, "Dude, people are gonna talk about us! A girl in my house?! And with that sleepy look?! What a great gossip!"

Aomine immediately grabs my collar, "Since when you care about that?! And I won't stay in this body forever! Hell no! They'll stop talking once I leave this place!"

Ah, that... "Now you mention it, how long you're gonna stay here?" I ask.

A silence suddenly falls between us.

"Kagami," he hasn't let go of my collar, "I've been staying here for three days, and now _only_ you ask me about it? Why am I surprised of your ignorance and stupidity?"

"Hey, don't say like that!" I slap his hand away, "This thing is totally crazy! And it didn't come across my mind before!"

"Stupid," Aomine notes with a flat monotone, "Anyway," he gets up, "this thing only works for a week. Since today is the third day, so congratulations, you've got another four days to go."

"Four days? That's frigging long!" I shout.

Aomine stretches his small figure—somehow, his simple action makes my heart race—and smiles mischievously, "So, I guess you have to bear with me~" then, he walks away towards the kitchen while patting his stomach, "And I think my stomach really needs to be filled too, Kagami-kun~"

I'm gonna die.

…

I glare at him, "I said, hold this knife."

"Hell no," Aomine turns his head away, pursing his lips.

"Hold it or you're gonna have to buy your own breakfast," my tone is stern. But it doesn't scare him at all.

"I don't wanna spend my money, and I don't wanna make breakfast!" he thumps the table angrily.

I feel my vein throbbing on my forehead, "How can you be so damn selfish in my house?!" my voice cracks a little due to shouting at him.

"I do what I wanna do!" he states furiously.

The atmosphere is heavy and hot due to our heated argument. The usual apartment seems so narrow and small and the air is suffocating my lungs. The pressure is rising and rising.

"Accept the fact that you're a girl right now! So, do what girls always do, dammit!" I snarl savagely at the blunette.

Anger suddenly flares in his blue eyes, "FUCK IT! I'm still a guy! Like hell I'll cook! Not for you, not for myself, not for anyone!"

"And like hell too I'm gonna cook for you! Yesterday is enough! If you wanna eat today, you have to cook yourself!" I won't do free service for people—the only reason why I made breakfast yesterday is because Momoi was there!

Out of sudden, Aomine's stomach growls loudly, announcing us that it must be filled with food. The blunette lies back on the chair, hanging his head low, "Arguing with you makes me hungry."

I turn away and take an egg, "Too bad, 'cause I still won't make you breakfast," and continue busying myself with dishes and stuff. The spoons clank loudly as I clash them together.

However, Aomine won't just let me go.

A few seconds later, an egg hits on back of my head. I snort indignantly and cast my red eyes at him. He gives out a sigh of satisfaction looking at me, "Opps, my hand is slippery. Sorry~" he mocks me.

Balling my hands into fists, I grit my teeth, "You're looking for troubles, Ahomine!" I approach the sink and open the water tap, using my hand to project the water to him! Yeah, right in his face! I burst into cruel laughter as he screams loudly.

Aomine slings to side, coughing. His face darkens with anger. Aomine snatches a carton of milk and throws it at me. The milk splashes over my face and hair. But, he doesn't stop there. My eyes catch him grabbing a fork. Feeling threatened, I dash to him and clasp his wrists to stop him. Aomine pushes me backward—I can't believe he's still strong despite of that small body.

However, there's a puddle of water—I think it's the projected water earlier—and I accidentally step on it. I slip and my hands are reaching for something to hold on. Unfortunately, I grasp Aomine's wrist and pull him down along.

And we fall together.

"Shit…" I screw my eyes shut, feeling a sharp shot up my forehead, "My head… ouch…"

"Bakagami, next time, don't pull me along, dumbass!" Aomine's still groaning in pain, rubbing his forehead, "Don't tell me your head is made from stone!"

Ah, he's lying on top of me. Didn't realize that.

…Wait, his breasts!

Suddenly, I can feel the color rush to my cheeks, heating up my face, and causing my brain to stop working! All I must do now is contain my urge to devour this helpless girl—no! This is a guy and he's Aomine, for my sake!

I want to push him away, so I place my hands on his hip—since he seems doesn't want to move yet, still groaning and complaining about his pain. But, once I touch there, some kind of electricity courses through my body, giving me goosebumps, making my heart thump crazily against my ribcage!

Damn, his skin is so smooth against my callous fingers!

And if his skin is this smooth, so his lips must be—

"Wow, Kagami-kun is really romantic," Kuroko's flat voice gives us shock. I immediately sit up, pushing Aomine away from my body as I face Kuroko, who is crouching next to us.

"How did you get in?!" I shout, massaging my chest, hoping it'll slow down.

"Uhm… your door is unlocked. I called you for few times, but you're _busy_, so I let myself in," Kuroko simply answers, his face remaining unchanged, "Anyway, Aomine-kun, are you okay?"

Aomine supports himself with his good arm, "Of course not! This is my second time falling down today!" he complains as he points at me.

Kuroko darts at me, "Kagami-kun, it's not good to force him."

Blush creeps up my face, "Heck, I didn't do anything wrong at all!" Realizing Kuroko is still giving me _the look_, I add, "C'mon, I'm not a perv!"

"I didn't say anything about pervert, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says.

Shit, this kid plays trick on me!

Kuroko continues, "Unless you _actually_ wanted to do something bad to Aomine-kun."

"NO!"

Aomine wrinkles his nose and leaps to Kuroko's side, "Shit, that guy is really a pervert after all," he fakes girl's voice, "Tetsu, help me. I'm still too young for this!"

What is he? The dramaking of Kise?!

And Kuroko pats his dark blue hair, as if he agrees with Aomine. As if I really wanted to devour Aomine!

Covering my face with hands—in a much simpler word; facepalming—I suppress a deep sigh of exasperation, "You guys really know how to ruin my summer holiday," I murmur to myself, and then I look at Kuroko, "By the way, what are you doing here, Kuroko?"

Kuroko surfaces and retrieves a bag near to the dining table, "I come here to give you our training menu. I told you, remember?" he grabs Aomine's hand and pulls him up, "And Momoi-san told me about you guys. So I decided to check on you," a small smile plays on his lips.

That smile…Just what on the Earth she told Kuroko?!

"Whatever. My hair is wet and I wanna have a bath first," Aomine pivots around and strides off heading to the bathroom, "You stay there! And do not peek!" he warns me.

Pfft! As if I wanna do that!

Kuroko helps to get me a damp towel to clean my sticky hair—yikes! The smell is horrible! "Seems you guys are getting along very well, Kagami-kun," he chuckles softly as he walks around cleaning up the mess we made.

"We are not!" I spit, my eyes following him.

He dries up his wet hands, "Fine. I get it," he perches himself on a chair across me, "As long as you both are still safe and sound and don't kill each other, I can live with that statement," he takes a biscuit and chucks it to me, "Here, your breakfast."

Chewing the biscuit angrily, I rest my left hand on the table, "You won't stop, will you?"

"Stop what?" Kuroko stuffs his mouth with a biscuit, "I don't get you, Kagami-kun."

Honestly, I really hate Kuroko now.

"But, Kagami-kun," my ears perk up, "I'm very surprised that you haven't kicked Aomine-kun out yet," a small laugh escapes him, "I'm very glad, you know."

I rest my face in my cupped hand, "As much as I hate him, I couldn't bring my heart to throw him out. Even though he's arrogant and won't listen to other people, but kicking out a girl? That's not me," I concede.

Kuroko stays silent for awhile before his face breaks into a smile, "Kagami-kun has a kind heart after all."

"Stop that," I pull a few strands of my red hair, flushing. Being praised isn't my thing. Deciding to get my cell phone, I get up, "I need to go to bedroom for awhile. I'll look through the training menu later." And Kuroko nods at that.

A song comes across my mind. When I'm about to start humming, something makes my hand stop widening the door. No, it's someone actually. And that someone is Aomine—he just took bath for five minutes?! That's quick!

Even worst, he's half-naked! I mean, he's only wearing a black three-quarter pants and nothing on top!—but, he's not facing the door, so he doesn't see me, and I don't see… you know, that part.

It's weird seeing him like this. I see a curvy body instead of a well built, muscular tanned body—not to mention, those curves look… dangerously sexy. I can't help but let my eyes drink in the view in front of me. I am a guy after all. Aomine will beat me up for sure if he knows this, but screw that. There's no way I'll let this chance go, watching an angel stand half-naked in my room, looking morosely at windows, faint morning light baths over the figure, with a forlorn fa—

Angel what?!

I think I've lost some screws in my head.

However, that forlorn face is real. Aomine seems almost tears up. I can't see his face clearly, but I can read the mood.

And I know he must be sad because of this 'changing-into-girl' thing.

I silently close the door and sink myself against the door. Tipping my head back, my brain starts to wonder and think. No matter who you are, arrogant or not, changing into opposite gender must be a great shock for you. And a traumatic experience too.

I hear the door being open from the other side, so I back away. Aomine's surprised face greets my eyes. I give him a condescending look, studying his figure. I never realized how small he is right now, 'cause I've been watching and thinking him as a muscular guy who is my ultimate basketball rival.

Small face, tiny delicate hands and feet, and shapely thigh.

Heck, this is not Aomine that I know!

But, his personality always convinces me that this is Aomine.

"What are you doing, standing there like a ragged doll?" Finally, Aomine opens his mouth. He folds his arms, resting his side against the wall with a stern look. Not the forlorn face that I saw.

After a few minutes of silence, I scratches my head, casting my eyes to nowhere but him as I say, "Dude, wanna grab breakfast outside? My treat."

His mouth gaped open, but it slowly dissolves into a sincere smile—which makes my heart skip a beat, "Deal."

* * *

And now I'm regretted of my stupid suggestion.

'Cause Aomine is literally making my wallet become thinner and thinner with his huge appetite!

But Kuroko only notes, "Please don't be too shocked, Kagami-kun. Because you eat just like him. A big eater."

I can't deny that… but… urgh… my allowance!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **7 days with...

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Back at my place, we—Kuroko and I. Aomine's sprawling in the couch like he owns it—rummage through the bag Kuroko brought earlier. Geez, so many papers! Once my eyes read through the papers, colors drain from my face. Too many words! And too many words mean another hellish training! Waaaaaaaargh! Our couch is killing me!

Glancing up at my partner, Kuroko, he's busy studying the menu, eyebrows furrowing while rubbing his chin. Stress tightens my chest reading this entire ridiculous menu. Push-up, squat, running, etc. Urgh, my eyes are spinning. Biting my bottom lip, I avert my eyes and find Aomi—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, AOMINE?!"

Red rushes to my face as I see him—him—

"Ah, me?" he looks at me, still cupping his breasts, "Wondering if mine is bigger than Satsuki's. Hey, Tetsu, what's Satsuki's size?" he asks with straight face.

How the hell he can do that and ask such a bold question to Kuroko?! Moreover, that…that…!

"Stop it!" I quickly clasp his wrists, earning a yelp from Aomine, who's shocked with my sudden action. Pinning him down on the couch, I warn, "Stop it, dammit!"

His blue eyes fly open in surprise, mouth gaping open. I can feel his warm breath against my cold cheeks. His wrists feel so thin in my hands. So thin, so fragile as if it's gonna break if I press stronger. His forlorn face that I've seen earlier emerges back on my mind. I hate seeing that face. I don't want to see him sad. I don't know why, but I feel a sudden urge to protect the person lying beneath me. To hold him. To comfort him. To tell him 'everything is gonna be okay as long as I am here with—

"Kagami-kun, please contain your sexual desire," Kuroko says nonchalantly, eyes still locking on the paper.

Blush creeps up my cheeks and I immediately retreat into sitting position. I whip my head and drop my eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Using his hands as support, Aomine sits up. His eyes are glued at me, studying me, as he crawls closer and sound of his sweater rustling fills the atmosphere. Surprisingly, he cups my left cheek and urges me to look at him.

"Say, Kagami," he whispers, "Did I turn you on?"

Shocked with his unexpected question, I accidentally headbutt him!

The blunette rubs his forehead, face contorted with pain. Anger smolders in his eyes, as if he's gonna eat me alive, "Shithead, what's that for?!" his high pitched pierces in the air.

"Y—you asked a weird question!" I sputter.

"It was you who gave me th—"

"Enough!" Kuroko suddenly appears between us with his emotionless pale face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH !" Both Aomine and I scream in a perfect synchronization, producing a multiple constructive sound waves that may burst someone's eardrums, but not Kuroko's. If my neighbors didn't care what we are doing here earlier, they'd probably care now.

"Wow, Tetsu… fuh! Damn… Tetsu, you may kill me someday, you know!" Aomine's still trying to catch his breath after that shout.

Kuroko's frown deepens, "It's not my fault if I have such a weak presence, but Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun shouldn't forget that I'm still here. If Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun want to flirt each other so that badly, please tell me so I can leave this place." Wow, Kuroko sounds so angry.

"Kuroko, we're… not flirting…" my shoulders sink, feeling tired of being misunderstood again.

"Yeah," Aomine adds, "No way I'd like him or what!"

His simple reply, somehow, pierces my heart. My chest clenches, aches like someone just stabbed me with a sharp knife. My hands suddenly feel so cold that I almost can't recognize they're mine. I don't even realize that I'm holding my breath until Kuroko's voice hits my ear, snapping me out.

"What did you say, Kuroko?" I ask him. Kuroko looks surprised at first, but he quickly recovers and shakes his head.

"I said; do you have any games for us to play?"

…

Aomine lets out small evil laugh, "Told ya', K' is better than Kusanagi Kyo!" His thumbs furiously tab the controller buttons. His character, K', performs a combo, reducing my character's life into half.

"Hey, K' is just Kyo's copy! Nothing more!" I flare as I swiftly push the buttons. My character, Kusanagi Kyo, sends a heavy hook punch on K''s jaw. Aomine winces and shifts a bit, as if he felt the blow for real. I chuckle softly watching his childish reaction. And he looks super cute when he does that. Like a kid.

But, my attention's diverted when K' uses his special move on Kyo, which leads to my character's death! My jaw drops seeing 'Player Two wins!'—Aomine—flash on the tv screen.

"Haha! You lose!" Aomine exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air and sticking out his tongue, "The only one who can beat me, is me alone." There he goes again; his famous quote.

"My turn," Kuroko say simply as he picks up the controller and chooses Kula as his character.

"Kula? That sugar-freak ice girl? You're gonna lose, Tetsu!" Aomine snickers after he's done choosing the place.

"We don't know yet, Aomine-kun. We don't know," Kuroko mutters.

…

Kuroko wins.

…

Kuroko fixes his shirt and shuffles past me when I open the door for him. It's already late night. We didn't even realize time flew so fast while playing the game—Shit. Kuroko kept winning! Can't believe we spent the entire evening just playing that old school game. But, better than reading through that ridiculous menu.

"Thanks for the game, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiles.

"Naah… it's nothing. At least, we can keep that monster busy from trashing my place," I glance over my shoulder to see Aomine snoring loudly—and mumbling too—on the couch.

My partner cranes his neck before retreating and breaking into small laughter. I give him a question look. He lifts up his head again, "Kagami-kun, why don't you ask him go out on a date tomorrow?" A _smile_ plays on Kuroko's lips.

Huh?

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I laugh it off.

But, Kuroko's smile doesn't falter at all.

"HUH?!"

* * *

**Author's note: **I do miss playing King of Fighters...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** 7 days with...

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing:** AoKaga.

**Warning(s):** 1st chapter.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

This is totally crazy! Really! I don't know what I should say now. Okay, relax Taiga~ Relax! You can do this! Inhale~ Exhale~ Inhale~ Exhale~

Okay, let's recall back what happened these few days!

Kiseki no Sedai crashed my place and told me they have a problem. A bi~g problem. Apparently, due to Ahomine's stupidity, he was cursed by a lame gem stone and changed into a girl! To spare his parents' life, now he's staying at my place for a week.

The next day, something happened between us and Momoi caught us in the most embarrassing moment—me, carrying Aomine!—and she told that to Kuroko. Not to mention, it seemed that she knew about groping thing!

Yesterday, Kuroko came to visit us. I accidentally saw Aomine half-naked! And somehow it made my heart beat crazily. And even worst, I felt like protecting him! Gosh, what's gotten into me?! Before Kuroko left, he'd suggested to take Aomine out!—C'mon! Like hell I'd do that!

And now, here I am, looking morosely at the sky, standing in the middle of busy city named Tokyo, with my ultimate rival, Aomine Daiki.

Shit! Why did I agree with Kuroko's suggestion?!

No! No! No! I'm not dating him! This is simply hanging out together! Yeah, like friends or rivals! No more than that! We are just frie—

"Hey, Kagami, where're you taking me?" Aomine suddenly speaks up, hands on his hips.

I eye him from top to bottom. He looks so casual in that soft yellow sleeveless hoodie-shirt and white fit t-shirt underneath and dark blue three-quarter jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Compared with me—just black t-shirt and cargo pants—he looks better and… feminine?

NOOOOOOOOOO! Not feminine! For my own sake, Aomine's a guy!

"Are you listening to me?!" Aomine taps his foot, glaring at me.

I look around. "Hm, honestly, I don't know either," I scratch my head.

"What? You're ridiculous, you know?"

"Drop it! I've never had date be—ERK!" I cover my mouth.

"Date, you say?" he folds his arms, leaning his shoulders forward a bit, "So, we're having a date?"

"NO! No! No!" I shake my head and wave my hands, "I mean, I've never… I'm…" I don't know what to say anymore. I try to hide my blush, but I know he can see it.

"Kagami, you—"

"—Aha! Look what we've got here! A lovey-dovey couple!" a stranger with a mic suddenly chips in, throwing his hand up, "Let's interview them!"

A guy shoves a camera in front of my face. I swing my hand to push him away, but the reporter pushes his mic to my face.

"Sir, what are you planning to do for your date today?" he asks.

"No, we aren't dating! Now, stay away from me… desu!"

"Oh, hiding your date from someone?"

"No! I told you! Not dating!"

"How about you, miss?" the reporter attacks Aomine instead. Aomine seems shocked but he keeps quiet, clenching his fists. And I know that's a bad sign. I must do something before he punches the reporter in front of camera!

"Aomi—!"

"We just met each other today. So, I really don't have any comment about it~" Aomine smiles, covering his mouth with his right hand.

And, I'm like… huh?

"Oh, really? So, this is your first date?"

"Uh hm~" he nods, "So, I'm kinda nervous actually," he playfully knocks his head and sticks out his tongue.

Huh?! Since when he learns acting cute? And he agreed this is a date?! I'm confused. Really really confused!

"What a cute couple you are! I wish you good luck!" the reporter pumps up his hand.

"Thankies~ so, we take our leave. Bye~" Aomine hugs my arm, smiling broadly from ear to ear, as harshly drags me away from them.

After a few minutes of dragging, finally we stop in front of a shop, far from the reporter. I support myself by holding both my knees, taking a few deep breaths. The bluenette sinks against the wall, heaving a deep sigh. I look at him under my eyelashes in disbelief. His actions, his answers, they are confusing.

"From whom you learned that trick?" I ask while straightening my back.

"Everyone can do that, acting cute and bitchy," he returns an equal gaze, "Plus, if I didn't do that, he wouldn't let us go. Happy?"

"So… you really take this as a date?" my voice trails off.

"Date or not date, that's up to you. As long as I don't have to pay for anything, I don't have any complain," Aomine spins on his heels.

"What?!"

"I'm a girl, right? Boys always pay for girls," his lips crook into a smirk.

"That makes no sense when you're actually a guy!" I bellow.

The ace of Tōō High rests a finger on his lips, "Shuu… Don't say that. People will think you crazy."

I feel a vein on my head throbbing; absentmindedly ball my palm into a fist, ready to punch him.

"Oh, lucky! I can see Maji Burger!" he chimes.

"I won't treat you again!" Once is enough!

"I'm hungry!" he shouts, but he pauses before suddenly his tone changes, "Ne~ Taiga. Treat me Teriyaki Burger~" Aomine hides his hands behind and blinks his puppy eyes.

"No." Regardless, my cheeks are hot hearing he call my first name.

"Please~" he tilts his head.

I gulp my saliva thickly. I drift my eyes away, clocking some people looking at us, whispering and giggling. A guy shows a thumb up and winks, mouthing, 'Hey, dude. Treat your girl. She'll be happy!' I look away and sigh. Mind your own business, will you?

"You always get what you want, huh, Aomine?"

He grins.

"Fine…" I face-palm, "But don't eat too much! I'm broke!"

"Says someone who eats as much as I do," he snickers. The old Aomine has come back.

Geez, why I have to follow his words?

…

But, I do admit that eating with him is extremely fun! To me, eating is important only to fill my stomach. However, today I learn eating could be enjoying too! To have someone enjoying his meal much as I do and gobbling the food without bothering about sauce sticking on his face, that's fun!

Aomine snatches my French fries, so I repay it by slurping his Cola. He feigns angry and steals one of my burgers, unwarping it before my eyes, and opens his mouth as wide as he can, ready to bite the burger. I steal his French fries and stuff them into his mouth while my left hand takes the burger back.

"Hey!" he shouts then retreats to cough. "You play dirty!"

"No. I just took back what's mine," I shrug my shoulders, "And you started it first."

Aomine refuses to give up and reaches out across the table to get my drink. Seeing his move, I swiftly take the drink before he touches it. I let myself smirk.

"You ask for it, Kagami," his tone is dangerous, his ocean blue eyes looking into mine.

A challenge? Nice. I like it. "Bring it on, Aomine."

And the restaurant is filled with our voices, arguing loudly about foods, basket, etc, hands tossing around, trying to snatch and defend the drink, till the manager's tired listening to our fight that he has to kick us out before other customers run away.

We stare at each other; still don't believe what we've just experienced. Get kicked out? Pfft! Suddenly, we burst into laughter, shoulders heaving and holding stomachs. Tears are forming at the corner of Aomine's eyes. And I throw my head back, roaring with laughter.

Hey, we've a good laugh. So why not?

…

'Killer Bees' reads the poster. Giving a small laugh, I point at the poster, "This movie is stupid, don't you think, Aomine?"

However, he doesn't reply. That's weird, so I peer closer to look at his face, "Hey, Aomine?"

Aomine jolts and backs away, "Yeah… I—I think… so too!"

His answer doesn't convince me at all. I rub my chin thoughtfully, studying his body language. Aomine shifts slightly and stuffs his hands into pockets. His eyes drop on the floor, eyebrows furrowing. And he seems like… trembling?

"Hey, Aomine," I break the silence, "Are you… are you scared of bees?"

"NO!"

A little too fast, it seems.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course not!" But, he averts his gaze from mine, "Why… why'd I? That's stupid! I mean, that's immature! Childish!"

Denying the obvious truth, huh? Interesting. Gonna test it~

"Then, we should watch this movie! To kill our time!" I grab his wrist and pull him to the ticket counter.

"Hey! I don't wanna!"

"You said you aren't scared of bees. Prove it to me!"

Aomine clamps his teeth. His face is clearly red despite the skin is dark, "Don't cry if you lose!"

…

Okay. I regret. Maybe I've gone too far. I shouldn't have challenged him. Now, I feel guilty.

'Cause ever since the movie has started; all he does is hide his face behind the popcorn! And slight tremble too.

Shit. I planned to laugh, but now seeing him like this strikes my heart. What to do? What to do? Think, Taiga! Think! You asked for it, so be responsible! You're not that heartless, right?

And when the actress's scream pierces the cold air of the cinema, Aomine jerks up violently, making me back away in defense. Then, he retreats the popcorn to its original place; in front of his face. Damn, this is too much. This is not the Aomine that I know. I must do something.

I place a comforting arm around his shoulder and urge him on his feet, whispering, 'Let's go.' He blinks at me, but nods in agreement. I pull him closer to my body protectively and bring him out. A blast of hot air from the street slaps my face once we step out from the cinema. It's uncomfortable, but well, at least, I don't have to feel guilty anymore seeing him tremble.

My eyes fall on him again. He seems so relieved and his muscles relax. Aomine lets out a long breath. Watching him relax somehow brings a smile to my face.

"What?" he asks.

"Uh? No! Nothing."

"Then, mind removing your hand?"

Immediately, blush paints my cheeks and I pull my hand away, stuttering, "So—sorry!"

The bluenette shoots me a death glare before whipping his body and beginning to walk away. Senses come back to me, so I quickly tail him. Seas of people suddenly pour into the street, jostling us apart. Aomine disappears from my sight. I grow panic, searching for the familiar deep blue sea lock.

Then, I spot blue-haired girl. I tap the shoulder, but it's someone else. Not Aomine. Her boyfriend seems not happy. I set on my feet again after I apologized to them.

This isn't fair! The city is teaming with people, building and traffic to make me break into sweat. And now I have to find Aomine. Guess lady of luck is frowning at me today. Shit!

Until, my eyes catch the familiar tanned, blue haired girl.

I quickly reach out my hand, pushing my way through the crowd, and grasp the wrist. She—since I'm not sure if that's really Aomine—turns her head, and bingo! It's Aomine! Thank you so much, Kami-sama!

"Having fun walking alone, Aomine?"

"Drop it. I'm still angry," he looks away.

"I get it. It's my fault, satisfied?" I raise my both hands in surrender. He looks at me in disbelief.

"Wow, you said it's your fault? That's weird man, 'coz you never admit your mistake."

"Hey, I'm not that childish, 'kay."

Aomine pauses for awhile, looking at me thoughtfully. I crack an apologetic smile to make him believe my words.

"Apology's accepted."

"Great," I clasp his hand again, earning a yelp from him, "Let's go find a court. I'm itching to play basket now."

"You don't have to hold my hand, you know!"

"Naah… Don't wanna lose you again. Just bear with it."

After those words escaped me, he doesn't say anything anymore.

But, I don't get it why.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry for the—kinda—long wait. A new semester has started, so I have to focus on studies. Guess my other fanfics also will be slowed down too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **7 days with...

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Seriously, this is fun! I guess Kuroko's right after all. Hanging out with Aomine is fun! Enjoyable! And of course, playing him one-on-one makes things even sweeter and better!

My eyes don't leave his, studying and reading his movement. Damn, I've to admit that his agility is good. And missing his move is last thing I ever wanna do now. Concentrate, Taiga!

The sound of ball bouncing touches my eardrums, like a steady rhythm. He's in a ready position, his eyes looking straight into mine. Sharply. I hold out my arms, counting in my heart, and...

Going for the kill!

Aomine quickly dribbles the ball to left, dodging my attack hand. I see that, so using my left hand, I slap the ball. However, Aomine's faster and he bounces the ball between my legs and swiftly runs past me. Damn, he got me!

But, like hell I'll let it slide!

I set on my feet, catching him from behind. With a determined shout, I try to steal the ball. Aomine widens his eyes seeing my move.

Eh? Where's the ball?

"You're damn too early to surpass me, Bakagami," the ace of Touou smirks.

The ball is left behind—again?!

Like a wind, Aomine pivots on his heels, catching the ball, and he jumps before shooting a perfect 3-pointer. He lands on his feet again, smirking: "Oi, Bakagami, don't think that dunk is the only thing that I capable of. And I win again today."

"That thing never crosses my mind. And drop the last part!"

But, seriously, this guy is freaking damn good. And fun too.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm starting to like this body too," the bluenette picks up the ball.

"Oh, you're saying that you really wanna stay in that body forever?" I wipe the sweat off my face with my shirt.

"Hell no! I wanna be normal again! I'm just saying this body has a better reflex, that's all."

"It's a girl body we're talking about," I stretch my body and begin to stride off: "I'm going to toilet to take a dump, wanna follow?"

And I give out small laugh when I hear his reply: "Flush it into the toilet and keep it yourself!"

…

The water feels so good when it touches my face. I rub my stiffen neck and look at the reflected image in the mirror.

I've really had fun today. That's undeniable. I enjoyed hanging out with my rival named Aomine Daiki. Out of people, it's Aomine Daiki! The one who once defeated me and got defeated by me.

I enjoyed laughing with him. I enjoyed talking with him. I enjoyed arguing over stupid things with him. I enjoyed playing with him. I enjoyed being with him!

His hazy midnight eyes look beautiful especially when he's concentrating. Just like earlier, his eyes locked into mine, like didn't wanna take his eyes off mine. So tensed, so sharp. It made my heart racing crazily. And somehow I really wanted to stay in his eyes forever!

His arrogance sometimes gets on my nerves—no, actually quite a lot. But, naah. I can live with that. Because sometimes it's fun seeing him getting worked up over small things. Also, he always accepts my challenge. Always! And that's fun!

His passion for basket really attracts me. He takes it seriously. Not making fun of it. He takes it as part of his life—not just for fun. Basketball totally engrosses him, like no one can ever steal that world away from him. He likes basket—no, he loves basketball! Just like I do!

His mumbles are kinda cu—

—Shit… I keep thinking of him! What's gotten into me?!

Thousands of questions flood my mind as I walk out of the washroom. My eyes drop on the ground and I scratch my head furiously. Damn! This is too much! I can't stop thinking of Aomine!

Suddenly, my ears catch a high-pitched yell.

I glance up and see a group of guys circling a girl on the court. Squinting a little bit, then I realize it's Aomine! My eyes shot up open in surprise while a warning rings loudly in my head.

Even worst, one of them grasps Aomine's wrist. Aomine seems so pissed off and punches him in his face!

THE HELL! Can he be stupider than this?! What the hell he thinks he's doing?!

Panic grows when I see another guy catch Aomine's hand and locks them on his waist. Aomine struggles to free himself, shouting and cursing at top of his lungs. I ran as fast as my legs can carry. Grabbing a wooden plank nearby, I hit the guy's head. Shock drifts across their faces. I take the chance to clasp Aomine's wrist and flee, ignoring their shouts and screams.

…

"What the hell, Aomine?! What were you thinking?! Punching in his face?! What are—are you stupid?!" I erupt as soon as I'm sure we're safe, stopping for awhile to catch a breath.

"They started it first! And I was really pissed off, yanno!"

"Dude, they outnumbered you! Logic, Aomine, logic!"

"But, they can't just make fun of me! I'm Aomine Dai—!" Immediately, I angrily clasp his wrists and roughly pin him against the wall. Aomine winces in pain.

"Listen, Aomine," our faces are just few inches away, my voice is thick. "I don't care who you are or what you are. But, now you're a fucking weak girl. A fucking weak girl! So, act like a girl! Do you copy me, Aomine?!"

Aomine looks at me with huge eyes. His breath quickens. His hands are cold again my sweaty palms. He, then, bites his bottom lip and drops his gaze on the ground. Slowly, his shoulders sink in defeat. He seems hurt.

And that hurts me too.

"Aomi—"

"Fine. You want me to act like a girl?"

My eyes go huge hearing his dangerous tone.

The bluenette harshly pulls his hands. I can't help noticing red marks around his wrists. Out of sudden, to my greatest surprise, I feel something hits my cheek. The sound of slapping skins echoes loudly throughout the street.

I absentmindedly rub my red, stinging cheek. I stare at him in disbelief, seeing him pant and his eyes smolder with anger. Then, I realize that Aomine just slapped me.

"You want me to act like a girl?!" he repeats his question, raising his voice to another octave. "There! Take that bitch slap! That's the most girly thing I've ever done in my life!"

Anger rises again in my chest, but when I'm about to yell at his ear, Aomine quickly storms off, leaving me alone. But, this time, I don't bother to call him up again. I'm tired.

Really tired.

Staring up, I notice the skies have turned dark. Huge clouds march on their way, ready to burst. I inwardly curse. Regardless, I slowly close my eyes and let the rain patter my body, drenching my shirt.

Gods of Shinto aren't really kind after all.

* * *

**Author's note:** Tomorrow is my speaking test, and yet here I am, updating another chapter and publishing a new story. Talking about a new story, yesterday I published a new story; 'Kurobasu Zoo'. It's about Kuroko, as a zookeeper, has to take care of half-human animals of GoM and Kagami. A light story, but eventually has its own plot—instead of just a collection of one-shots just like what I did for Crazy KnB. And of course it's an action-packed, stupidity, cuteness, fluffiness story. Go check it out if you don't mind!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **7 days with...

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **Aokaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I can't believe this.

The romantic scene which I always watched on tv—you know, the one that the couple has a big, cat fight, then the girl slaps her boyfriend and runs away, and out of nowhere, it's suddenly raining heavily with the boyfriend looking at the ground morosely, yes, that scene—suddenly fell upon me. Well, in this case, the girl is actually a guy named Aomine _fucking_ Daiki.

Okay, putting 'fucking' somehow sounds too much.

Anyway, my mind is still working on believing what just happened.

Distracted by my own thoughts and jumbled feelings, I didn't realize I had arrived home until my nose makes friends with the door. Not pleased with the new relationship between my nose and the oh-not-so-awesome-but-very-hard door, I enter the house, not minding droplets dripping off my clothes and hair.

Gosh, that slap. It was the most powerful bitch slap I had ever received in my whole life. My cheek is still stinging and I feel giddy. People stared at me while I was on the way going home. Well, I can't blame them though, 'coz there's a freaking bright red maple decorating my cheek!

When I'm busy debating about taking a shower or not, my phone's ringtone shakes me up. I can't help 'tsk'-ing seeing the name on the screen.

"Kuroko."

He's the second last person in my I-want-to-meet-or-deal-with-in-this-moment list—Aomine is the last. Because Kuroko is like a psychic; he can dig out your secret even if you hide it in the deepest crevice and put on the best poker face.

"Kagami-kun, you sound grumpy as usual," the caller replies, calmness layering his voice.

This is the part that I don't understand. How the hell Kuroko can remain calm jabbing people's feeling? But, that's his awesomeness. I guess.

"I'm not _usually _grumpy. Note that down."

"Hm," his tone tells me he's smiling. "I saw you and Aomine-kun on the tv. You guys make a nice couple."

I stiffen at the name. Clearing my throat, I continue; "You mean, the interview?"

Kuroko stays silent for a moment. Nervous races down my spine, heart thumping like a child expecting to be scolded by his mom. Uh huh, when Kuroko doesn't say anything, that actually screams; 'what the fuck you have done this time, Bakagami?!'

"Kagami-kun, tell me what happened."

The sternness that slipped in his calm and soft voice manages to make me spill out everything happened between me and Aomine. The date, the stupid arguments in Maji Burger, the one-on-one game, the fight, the slap, basically, everything.

However, that doesn't wash out regret and hurt which is eating up inside me.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice rolls over my aching heart trapping me up with guiltiness. "Is it still raining outside?"

"Er… yeah," I steal a glance outside of my window. He should've known, right?

"Is Aomine-kun still a girl?"

"…yeah."

"Then, go find him. I couldn't care less what happened between you and Aomine-kun, but for Aomine-kun's sake, he's still a 'her'. And leaving a girl alone in this weather is not a wise decision, Kagami-kun."

Okay, I better search Aomine now, or else I'll be dead under Kuroko's icy gaze.

…

Looking for a tanned girl in this pouring rain is surprisingly a very difficult mission. Just name it; playground, the basketball court we used before, restaurants, parks, everywhere, I've tried it.

It's very, very cold. I rub my palms together for warmth, but it doesn't work. My drenched shirt hugs my body tightly, my pants rustling noisily as I jog, eyes darting around.

Shit, never crossed in my mind, looking for Aomine is this hard.

My patience and energy are on the edge. I want to wave a white flag, but the coldness in Kuroko's voice reminds me of what's waiting for me if I don't accomplish this, pushing me to take another step forward.

Then, my steps cease into a halt. I guess lady of luck still pities me today. Happiness blooms in my heart. Almost dizzy with relief, I let myself smile broadly.

I've found him. Aomine Daiki.

Shaking, crouching down under the public telephone out of places.

"What?" Aomine's shaking voice pours guilty down on me. And his dark gaze doesn't help either.

"It's raining."

"I can _feel _the coldness, idiot."

"Let's go home before you catch a cold," I level my eyes with him. A lot of emotions swim behind his navy eyes, I can't tell anything.

"Why do you care? I slapped you," Aomine quickly snaps his head away. The air around him shouts 'Fuck off!' and I know that very well.

"C'mon, Aomine," slowly, I take his hand and squeeze it tightly, hoping some sort of magic helped me to assure him. "_Please_."

I guess that's the magical word that I needed to crumble down the wall of his heart. Aomine reluctantly leans towards me and buries his face in my shoulder blade, murmuring; "I'm cold."

"Yeah, I know," I place my hand on his back. Gosh, he feels so tiny in my arms. He's trembling. He's very cold. What did I do? Did I hurt him so badly that he broke? Did my words pierce his heart? I can't sense any arrogance which Aomine usually radiates off. No egoism. No selfishness. Nothing, but a brokenhearted girl.

"I'm hungry…" Remorse crawls over my body hearing Aomine's soft whisper.

"I'll make you dinner later."

"I'm tired…"

My mind is blocked. I can't think of anything else but embracing him, not letting him disappear from my reach, my sight anymore. "I'll carry you. We're going home, 'kay?"

Feeling a small nod from him, I carry him in bridal-style. Aomine hides his face in my chest, but I can tell he's exhausted. People shuffling past us on their way to their own destination send us various glares; from concern to duh-keep-your-lovely-dovey-activities-secret expressions.

Well, as if I give a fuck about them.

Not when there's a fragile girl shaking in my arms.

…

When your mom says you'll catch a cold if you don't take bath after walking in the rain, you better listen.

'Coz that's what Aomine experiencing right now; catching a _goddamn _cold.

His fingertips are dead cold. His face flushes. He doesn't stop coughing. And he refuses to open his eyes either.

After helping him taking quick warm bath—which I tried my best not to stare way too long or gawk, damn, that was extremely 'hawkward'!—I carefully lay him in the bed. Aomine immediately curls up once his cheek kissed the fluff blanket, forming a thick, big cocoon, as if trying to protect himself.

Seeing the sight jabs my heart. However, I brace myself, building up some confidence as I touch his cold forehead with my warm hand. "Hey, Aomine. You said you're hungry, right?"

'Hm…' is his only reply. And that drains my confidence away, stuffing back the guiltiness that has been ebbed away.

"I… I'll make you porridge after I've done bathing. How does that sound?"

"Whatever," he softly whispers and buries deeper inside his cocoon.

It hurts. It hurts me so much seeing his weak reaction. And it hurts me more when I totally don't have any idea to make it up.

The only thing that I can do right now is leave the room.

…

My phone rings again while I'm cooking in the kitchen. And I'm not surprised to see the name of the caller.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," the caller says.

"Kuroko."

"How's Aomine-kun? Have you found him? Is he okay?" As expected, without wasting any saliva and time, Kuroko shoots me a few expected questions. Kuroko is actually a guy who's rich with emotions, though his deadpan face always betrays him.

"I've found him. Aomine's sleeping in my room. He's… not well."

"Not well?"

"Catch a cold, that's all."

I can hear Kuroko giving out a long relief sigh. "At least he's not hurt."

"I… suppose," reluctant fills my voice. The memory of Aomine's hurt voice, his icy dark blue gaze, his trembling body in my arms under the public telephone booth floods my mind, overlapping with each other.

"Kagami-kun, you okay?" Again, he reads my thoughts through my tone. Shit, I feel like being raped mentally.

"I… I'm fine. Gotta cook something for Aomine."

"I see, of course you're fine," well, he doesn't buy it, actually. "Well, cook something healthy for Aomine-kun. Call me if you need anything else. Good night, Kagami-kun."

Behind those sentences whisper unsaid words; 'I'll always listen if you have anything to share with'. And I manage to pick the hidden message up.

"Night, Kuroko."

…

When I go back to my room, relieved sweeps over my body seeing Aomine's sleeping face. Carefully I set the bowl down on the table stand as my eyes fixes on his peaceful face and I can't help but wear a smile. For someone who's known as the most arrogant guy in Tokyo—wild guess—that expression doesn't suit his personality.

I know shouldn't wake him up, but remembering his stomach is still empty forcing me to kidnap him from the slumber world.

"Hey, Aomine. Sorry for waking you up, but you need to eat something."

Aomine growls in persistence and pulls the blanket up to his face. If it was not because he has a cold, I would've laughed watching he act like a child.

"Aomine, I promised you a dinner, didn't I?"

In the end, Aomine peeks out. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner," I let out a small chuckle. "But it's just porridge. Good for your health."

"You sound like Satsuki," he grunts as he props on one elbow while keeping the blanket wrapping around him.

"Wanna my help?"

"Nope. I can manage myself."

That cold reply, it spears my heart so deeply. I stare at him for a moment—which I feel like an eternity—arguing should I say 'sorry' or not, or should I just hug him and hope that he'd understand the guilty and remorse storming inside me.

However, those options seems invalid right now, 'coz he's frigging shooting me a very frightening glare.

A moment later, I trudge out of the room, laden with a broken heart.

…

I awake from my deep sleep when morning sunlight warms my face. Popping one eye open, I see the curtains billow as the breeze catches them. I take my phone which is placed on the table; the clock reads 10 o'clock or something like that. I don't know why, but it seems sleeping on the couch feels so nice and I think I'm going to have a big problem to break up with this comfy couch.

But, my stomach betrays me—and the couch, too.

Stretching my stiff body, I yawn rather rudely. Maybe I should make breakfast. Plus, Aomine is gonna need—

My eyes go huge.

Shit, Aomine!

Without wasting anytime, with my mind racing—gosh, how is he? Did he sleep? Did he have any problems or something like that? Damn, I shouldn't have fallen asleep! Stupid Kagami!—I sprint towards my room…

…and he's not there.

* * *

**A/N: **Very, very sorry for the late update. I was busy due to life and a minor incident happened, so I couldn't update this story. Anyway, I want to apologize again coz' after the late update, I gave you guys, well, basically, another cliff hanger (don't whack me!). But, I assure you guys, it's gonna turn up nicely. Don't worry, be happy. Coz' I love happy endings too. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **7 days with...

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Warning(s): **1st chapter.

**It's the end.**

* * *

he's goNE. He'S gOne. He'S gOne. He's GoNe. he's goNE. hE's gone. He's GoNe.

He'S gOne. He'S gOne. he's GoNE. he's goNE. He's GoNe. he's goNE. he'S gOne. He's GoNe.

he's goNE. HE's gone. He's GoNe. he'S gOne. He's GoNe.

Aomine Daiki's gone.

What should I do? No, I don't know what I should do. My mind is empty, running out of ideas. Jammed. Blocked. I'm facing a huge wall.

Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko.

I fumble with the buttons, pressing Kuroko's number as my mind chants his name. Kuroko should have the answer. He should know where Aomine is. They both share a subtle friendship, or relationship, or AoKuro ship or whatever-ship between them. He knows of Aomine.

"Hey, Kuroko," I say without any hesitant as the line is connected. "He's gone. Aomine's gone. He's not in my room. I can't find him. Where's he? Do you know where he is? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"Kagami-kun, please calm down."

"No, I can't—"

"—Aomine-kun is fine. He's staying with Momoi-san."

For a moment, my breath is taken away, then relief encases my heart. Kuroko's answer pours cold water all over my body, calming me down. Aomine is fine. He's fine. That idiot is fine!

But then, a question comes into my mind.

"Why he goes to Momoi's place? He could've stayed with me longer. Heck, he could've waked me up."

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I don't have the answer," the shadow guy states. "And, I thought you have some issues with him?"

That renders me speechless.

Kuroko is right. We do have some problems. Aomine annoys the hell outta me. I hate his smirks, his arrogance, his Mr. Big Deal attitudes, his laziness and anything related to him. In fact, I could list things that I hate about and believe me; it's going to take me days to finish listing it.

Maybe—just maybe, this is a sign of hope that I've been waiting for. Aomine disappears from my life.

Yeah, I did want my bed back.

My freedom.

My life.

And now, I'm getting them back! I should celebrate it! Yeah! Kagami Taiga is now free from Aomine's grasp! Free~!

However, deep down in my heart… it doesn't feel right.

…

It feels like returning to the old routine. Doing some cleaning. Cooking. Listening to music. Eating. Napping. Lazing around. Playing basket. Doing some grocery shopping. Strolling around the city.

Time crawls sure slowly forward.

Nevertheless, I survive. Sprawling lazily in the couch, I stare morosely at the ceiling. How pathetic, spending my night in this empty house instead of enjoying myself with some friends. Kuroko asked me about staying at his place. A rare opportunity for everyone to finally see his family, and it falls upon me. And I refused the offer courteously.

Stupid me. I should've accepted his offer, so I wouldn't suffer here. I wouldn't hear 'tick tock, tick tock' the whole night all by myself. I wouldn't hear the humming of refrigerator. I wouldn't feel so this cold. I wouldn't feel so this empty. And my apartment wouldn't feel so this big.

Wait, does it always feel so big and empty?

Does it always feel so cold and look so dark?

Why I never realized this before?

Why didn't I realize it?

What did Aomine do to me that I feel so empty?

What did he do to me that I feel so lonely?

Shit, I'm lonely. I must do something. To get rid of this feeling! Sleeping! The most effective way to kill this feeling. Great! Brilliant idea!

So, I go to my bedroom, lying in my _own_ bed, all by _myself_! Yeah, my bed!

…

In the end, sleeping doesn't solve the problem. I've known that long time ago. I couldn't sleep at all. 'Tick tock, tick tock' rings even louder and louder in my ears. The humming of refrigerator jars my eardrums in a flat-monotone sound. It's getting annoying and annoying!

A sharp ringtone jolts me in the morning. Seeing the name, I can't help grumbling.

"Whether you're concern about me, or you're just want to meddle with my life."

"I care about both of you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko answers.

My mouth refuses to utter a word.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko uses my hesitant to cut in. "Did you have a proper sleep?"

"Your guess?"

"I'll take it as no."

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I slept properly! C'mon, dude," I feign laugh, wishing my partner wouldn't notice the tone. "I have my bed all myself! It's spacious now!"

"Kagami-kun, do you realize that you're telling me you're lonely without Aomine-kun?"

Again, I'm completely dumbfounded. Damn, he hit the right button. He sees me without seeing me. Did he learn that technique from Akashi or what?

"Hey, Kuroko. What's going on with me right now? I don't understand myself," I sit upright, my bed creaking beneath me. This thing is so fucking confusing! All those stupid questions keeps nagging me, don't want to leave me alone!

"You have to answer that question yourself. All I can help you is; who is Aomine-kun inside your heart? Solve that question, you may have peace within yourself," calmness tinged in his soft voice.

"Thanks, Kuroko," even though I don't get what the hell he was babbling about.

"By the way, Kagami-kun," he cuts in again. "Momoi-san told me Aomine-kun went out to play basket. The rest is up to you."

…

My legs don't stop running. My eyes are roaming around the neighborhoods, looking for a particular tanned girl. Once awhile, I pause and ask the people shuffling past me. Though the answer is negative, I don't stop running.

No, I _can't_ stop myself from running.

I must see him. I need to see him. I need his explanation. I need to know what's inside his head. In the same time, I'm racking my brains for the answer.

Until my ears catch bouncing sounds from a nearby court.

Changing my direction towards the sound, I discern the place. My mind clicks off. This is the court where I met Aomine for the first time! How nostalgic! It relives the old memories—now, I feel like an old geezer. Damnit.

My body freezes when my eyes fall on a familiar figure playing basketball. I know that style.

"Aomine?" my heart sings calling out his name.

He turns his head to see me. A cold stare greets mine. I suddenly have a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach watching his sharp gaze. My palms are sweaty. My heart is thumping wildly against ribcages.

And it worsens when he turns away, facing the ring again, continuing his shooting game.

Damn, that hurts.

However, I know, if I don't do it right now, if I don't follow my heart, if I don't unfold whatever is happening between us right now, I'll lose everything. Act first, then think about it. That's me. Trust your heart and instinct. Results and consequences can be damned.

I approach him very slowly until I stand behind him. He stops bouncing the ball and shivers a little—probably because of my breath touching his neck. The wind blows right through us, producing a harmonious combination of rustling trees.

For a moment, we stay still.

"I'm sorry," I break the brooding silence between us.

"What for?"

"For yelling at you, for leaving you alone, for making you wet, for making you feel like a shit, for breaking you down, for hurting you, for making you angry, for making you feel cold, for making you sad, and for making you catch a cold."

"That's all?"

Exasperated with the cold shoulder treatment, I heave a sigh. "Shit, Aomine! Just tell me already! I don't understand unless you tell me!"

"Stop treating me like a real girl! Stop acting like a hero! I can protect myself! For fuck's sake, I'm still a guy! I'm not that weak! And stop making me feel so different!" finally, he blurts out everything, though he still refuses to face me. I can see Aomine tightening his grip on the ball.

"That's the reason?" I take a few steps backward. "But, I did treat you casually. Apart from that hero acting, that is," the scene which I saved Aomine from those scary guys comes into pictures.

"I…" he hesitates. "I can't help feeling so weak in front of you. I don't know whether estrogen or hormones finally kicks in or what, but I feel different around you. And I hate it."

Aomine sounds so weak. I hate that voice of his. That's not him. Slowly but surely, I can feel his confidence ebbing away. I hold his right hand to give back the strength that he's losing, loosening his grip on the ball, causing it to bounce away.

"I can't help but feel jealous of Tetsu getting your attention. I was angry at that interview bitch for nagging you. I did enjoy your accompany. I love your cooking."

Gently, I pull him into my embrace, imprisoning him with my warmth. Aomine instinctively holds my arms and throws his head back.

"And I noticed you've been staring at me or acting weird in front of me. Don't think I'm a fool, Bakagami."

My ears redden at that remark. Shit, he noticed?

"But, that scared me the most. I'm afraid… you'd stop when I've changed back to normal. I don't want it to stop here," he lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes, as my arms pull him closer and closer, cradling his girl figure.

"Me too," I suddenly say, startling him a little as I battle with the army of butterflies in my stomach. "I don't want it to stop here too. I want you to stay. Just a little longer is enough. I want to hear your laughter, I want to see your smile, I want to be with you."

"Fuck, Kagami." Gosh, hearing my name roll on his tongue drives me crazy. "Do you realize what are you talking about, what it meant?"

"Probably I didn't," that makes him gasp. "But, I do now. I want you, Aomine. I don't care about your body, gender or whatever, as long as it's _you_. What's enough is enough. I don't want to face it again; your cold stare, your icy voice. Not again."

Finally, he swivels round and cups my face, closing our gap, my chest against his breasts. "Then, you better don't leave my side," he cracks the infamous cocky smile of his, lightening the heavy atmosphere.

"Well, it was _you_ who left me. Not once, but twice, Ahomine," I chuckle and wrap my arms around his waist—maybe I should take this chance, it probably won't happen ever again, right? I mean, it's actually a girl's waist we're talking about here.

"Drop it, Bakagami," his breath ghosts hotly across my lips.

"You started it first," it's so… tempting. So close that I can see my reflected image in his midnight blue iris vividly. It's like watching the night sky. Calm, and beautiful.

"You're killing the mood," and he presses a soft kiss to my lips. The kiss only lasts for a few moments, yet it lingers in my mind.

However, it's not enough.

So, I bend and reclaim his lips, demanding more of his sweet essence. Aomine clasps the crook of my arms, deepening the kiss. We're feeding each other's essences. I taste his. And he tastes mine. It's so sweet, so good, so intoxicating. I wish I could stop the time and stay in this moment forever.

"Shit," he pulls away when starvation of oxygen hits us. "You better cherish that one, coz' no way I'll let you lead our kisses again after this."

"Lead… our kisses?" I stutter as I try to picture it. And I instantly regret it because I can feel myself going bright red at that thought, drawing another smirk across Aomine's face.

"Yep, Bakagami. I'm your _boyfriend_ after all," Aomine stands on his tiptoes and playfully bites my nose, to my dismay. He gives out a ripple of laughter seeing my surprised face.

In the end, the question is answered.

Damn, I'm totally screwed for falling in love with him.

…

I awake from a deep sleep to the warmth of morning sunlight caressing my cheeks. Grumbling to myself, I rub my eyes lazily. Gosh, how long has it been since I felt so this refreshed? Well, I do know why. I smile broadly in the recollection of last night.

After the unexpected confession, we went back to my apartment. Nothing much to do. Both Aomine and I were contented to fool around again, teasing each other—mostly Aomine who teased me, of course. We were lazing around in the bed, kicking each other, and surprisingly we ended up playing Janken to decide who'd cook for dinner—I lost to him. Like hell he'd cook. And, again, we returned to my bedroom again, arguing about stupid things, making up the days that we had lost till we fell into Hypnos' palms.

"You're awake, Bakagami?" asks a _husky_ voice.

"Aomine?!" I immediately snap my head to the right, my eyes widening. That husky voice! I thought I wouldn't hear it ever again!

"Of course, it's me. Who were you thinking?"

"No, no, no! I mean, look at your hand!" I help bring up his hands.

As I've expected, his eyes go huge too. Aomine gapes. He can't register what he's seeing. He touches his face and jolts up. "Kagami… I've… changed back!" he immediately sits up, relief and happiness drifting across his manly face.

"Good for you, then," I give a smile as I prop on one elbow. I can't help but roam my eyes all over his muscular body.

Suddenly, his face darkens, pricking my heart with guilty. Did I say something wrong again?

"Hey, Kagami…" insecurities fill his voice. "Does this change anything between us?"

Gods, what did I do to deserve this punishment? I try my best to harbor my laughter. His face is… too adorable!—despite of that manly face. Sitting up, I hold his right hand, which is resting on the bed, and plant a kiss on his lips.

A chaste kiss should be sufficed.

"Yeah, it's still _you_."

He seems startled at first, but slowly melting into a smile, _before _distorting into a smirk.

"Hey, Kagami, I'm _hungry_," Aomine speaks in a husky whisper.

"Er… please define your word clearly," I bring up my hands in defense. I guess this is the price I have to pay for falling in love with him. Someone, help me! Kuroko! This is too advanced!

"You know the definition, Bakagami."

"Hey!"

* * *

**A/N: **Urgh, I really suck at endings! Anyway, this concludes '7 days with...' fanfic! Yay! **THE END~!** Yay~! I survived! Long live AoKaga~!

If there's anyone who thinks this ending is a little bit nonsense or weird or not good (I'm sure there are), I'm totally sorry if I didn't meet your expectation! Well, I apologize for any mistakes that you found in this fanfic! orz By the way, I know that kissing scene is not good, but I couldn't help blushing at the thought and writing it out. Heck, I felt like ramming my head against the desk writing or even thinking about it. I'm too shy! Kyaaaaaaaa! (Dear Aomine, please help me!)

For those who favorited, reviewed, read, followed, etc this fanfic, nothing could describe my feelings! You guys are the best! *cries*

Well, if you have any other suggestion or ideas regarding AoKaga, do share it with me. (We could work it out together~)


End file.
